Sunlight on the Pools
Darkness blooms like a rose the color of blood Image By the amazing Epi TSYM! Click here for the story! |-|Prologue= Mångata lit a path of silver on the tide, silver pelt glistened with a rainbow candy assortment of colors. "Lightstar." a white cat meowed on the sand which was silver with moonlight. "Here!" mewed a pretty cream tabby she-cat with pale orange eyes. "How is ShadowClan doing Rockdust and are you adapting to being deputy?". Rockdust dipped his head. "ShadowClan is good as ever, I hope it's the same for your Clan." "We're recovering well, after the battle." "Lightstar?" mewed Whitefrost again. "Are you okay, Lightstar? Anemonepool, you were thrashing and yelling and- "She shook her head. "Well-not really, but I think it was a nightmare." Anemonepool tilted her head up to the stars and sighed. "Any cures?" Lightstar asked. "You know,"Anemonepool replied. "Sometimes there's nothing we can do about it..." |-|1= Chapter Two As she adventured out by the moonlight painted bromeliad she rushed past the geysers of course they weren't real geysers but rather semi-geysers as they didn't spew water but warm thick sand,She giggled as she flew up into the air on one of their humped backs. Her stomach plummeted and her head snapped back as she fell...and fell...and fell.When she reached the bottom she felt lightheaded and confused but uninsured(lol uninjured). The tunnels were stark brown with glossy white root that were tangled like a mangled skeleton. "Help" she cried but no help came. She curled up in misery her fluffy tail around closed eyes, only one tear leaked out. In determination to free herself she squeezed into a small hole that seemed to lead out. After about ten minutes she stopped breathing and felt lightheaded so she panicked and clawed her way up into the tunnel.Her vison blurred before going black. "Are you okay"A gray and white cat asked glimmering in the dawnlight. "Yes"Anemonepool rasped then a thought hit her "Oh no I'm missing the medicine cat gathering". "Yes you are" Runningpaw said with no worry in her voice "Where in Starclan are we". "Oh" Anemonepool said "Just north of Moontree,but how did you find me" she inquired with her natural curiosity. "Eh, I was just trying to tell you that Brightkit ruined your marigold supply" Runningpaw shrugged licking her forepaw "So you'll be okay on your own" she asked only half teasing. "Yes" she stated solidly, Runningpaw was good company but she liked no company best of all. By mid morning she she had reached Moontree in all it's glory. Glossy,huge and dazzling green leaves hung from a trunk as wide as eight jackals tail to tail and the canopy spread wider than LightClan camp it was impeccable and magnificent. Shrewpaw swished his tail in nervousness, he and Dovefeather were late but Anemonepool was even later, what was she thinking! But that wasn't the biggest reason he was anxious, Shrewpaw did not believe in Starclan one bit,but his mentor Dovefeather did, probably more than Splashpaw,Anemonepool or even the overly serious Adderchill! Once the Lightclan medicine cat showed up they started the meeting. Shrewpaw was intimidated by the rest of his clan. Treeclan-the clan of heroes and kindness! He was sure that he would fail....miserably. "Is everyone here" Adderchill yowled his cinnamon pelt rippling in the morning light. "Yes Adderchill" Snowdroppaw groaned "Can we just get this over with"? Adderchill silenced his disruptful apprentice with a primal glare. "Just saying"Snowdroppaw mumbled. "Don't be so hard on her" Brindlefrost approached. "I will if I want to" Adderchill hissed venomously. They spent a good five minutes in silence competing with each other's glares. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)